Blood Wind
by Nikkii-Love706
Summary: Naru Uzumaki-Namikazi has secrets that she has decided to reveal but there will e trails on the way, as well as a it of romance. Fem!Naruto. Possible Goddess-like!Naruto. Pairing Undecided.
1. Prologue: The Decision

Blood Wind

By: Nikkii-Love706

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I have tried -sniffles- but I do not own it!

Warning: Gender-bender, abuse, mentions of rape, angst, sexual appeal, etc. (I cant really think of anymore...)

"Talking."

'Thought.'

_"Jutsu."_

_**"Kyuubi or Shukaku Talking."**_

_Flashback._

**Prologue: The Desicion **

It was an unusually dark night in Konoha and not many of its people were on the street. One of the few people on the street was a young girl no older than 5 years old. She moved down the street half hidden in the shadows while limping. This young girls name was Naru Uzumaki-Namikazi, her hair was silvery-blonde with blood red streaks that reaches the middle of her back, her skin looked as though it was kissed by the sun itself, she had a compact and lithe build, and her most remarkable feature had to be her large ocean blue eyes that were tinted purple. Naru was a lovely looking girl, but tonight her hair was knotted and matted down by blood and dirt, her face was cut up with 3 slash marks on each cheek. Her clothes were torn nearly shredded, she had cuts and bruises all over her tiny body, but the most horrifying thing was the blood and other unmentionable liquids trailing down her thighs.

It took her nearly an hour to get home and the first thing she did was strip her clothes after locking the door and checking all the windows. She slowly made her way to the bathroom and turned the shower on to a scalding hot temperture before hoping in. Scrubbing all the blood and dirt off her body she started to think. 'Why does this always happen to me? Why does everyone have to hate me for something out of my control? That damn fox I met last year is a real pain, but if it wasnt for the Kyuubi no Kitsune I would have still been alone.' Naru sighed as she rinsed her hair, as she did this she remembered the first time she had met the big furball after a really bad beating.

_Naru was laying in a pool of her own blood in a dirty alley way after a rough beating from the owner of the fruit stand and his son. She slowly lost c__onsciousness and was dropped in to a flooded sewer-like tunnel. She was in a small round room with 3 hallways leading out. Choosing a room at random she walked down the hall to her left. After what could only be a few minutes she entered a large room with a barred off wall on the opposite side from her. She stepped up to what could only be a cage. _

_**"Hello little girl, what are you doing here?"** Naru looked up in the direction of the growling voice and locked eyes with a large red-orange fox with 9 tails swaying behind it. "Hello!" She chirped out with a small smile. "Your an awfully handsome fox." Almost instantly after she said that there was a deep rumbling chuckle coming from the fox. **"I like you sweetie. My names Kyuubi no Kitsune, the King of the Bijuu and Foxes. Whats your name?"**The giant fox moved up to the bars. "My name is Naru Uzumaki-Namakazi." She looked down when kyuubi released a dark, angry growl. **"Namakazi? Your the daughter of the fourth Hokage?"** She nodded weakly thinking he was mad at her. She had figuared out that the fourth was her dad becuase she looked almost exactly like him but ya' know just alittle girlier. **"That man sealed a demon in his own daughter! How could he do that? Im happy he died. Ugh, he left his sweet, adorable daughter to be hated and tortured."** He growled out then looked down at the quiet little girl. **"Hey sweetie, im going to do you a favor, OK hun?"** When he got a nod he continued while also slipping a tail out of the cage and wrapped it around Naru. **"Im going to make you my heir. Im going to give you some of my chakra, it might give you some diffrent features but it will be worth it. That OK?" **Naru nodded, "OK Kyu."_

They ended up talking all night after the transfer which left her sore all over, but had healed all her wounds that she had recieved that day. Since then they have been talking ever night since in her dream scape that she had redone. A small smile slipped on to her face as she thought of the talks with Kyuubi.

Naru climbed out of the shower and dried off. Pulling on a large red shirt she realized something important, if she was going to stop the beatings she will have to become stronger. Climbing in to bed she had a perfect plan in mind to change things. As of tomarrow there will be no more Naru Uzumaki-Namakazi to the village, there will be Naruto Uzumaki a hyper active idiotic blonde boy. Well, atleast for a few years. With that she fell asleep.

**Authors Note:** Well this is the first chapter of Blood Wind and I hope I will be able to keep up with it. R&R!


	2. CH1: Seven Years Later

**Blood ****Wind**

By: Nikkii-Love706

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I have tried -sniffles- but I do not own it!

Warning: Gender-bender, abuse, mentions of rape, angst, sexual appeal, etc. (I cant really think of anymore...)

"Talking."

'Thought.'

_"Jutsu."_

**_"Kyuubi _****_or _****_Shukaku _****_Talking."_**

_Flashback._

**Chapter 1: Seven Years Later…**

Naruto, or Naru if you will, was tossed in to the classroom with her hands tied behind her back and wearing a disgustingly obnoxious orange jumpsuit. With a huff she sat up and glarred at Iruka. "Oi, why did you just toss me like that, Iruka-Sensei?" The afromentioned chunin glowered at her before turning back to the class effectively ignoring her. "Becuase Naruto decided to be late to pull a prank we are going to go over the _Henge_ once again." The whole class groaned and sent glares at the pouting blonde boy in the front of the class. Naruto narrowed her eyes, but keptthe giant fake grin plastered on her face. 'Hmph, this is such a worthless class, Kyu.' **'I agree kit, but you have to put up with it for now.'** Sighing Naru stood up while bitting the rope until they snapped and fell off.

With another overly happy and overly fake grin Naru got behind Kiba in line, "Hey dog-breath!" She all but screamed in the poor boys sensitive ear. "Argh, Naruto-baka shut up!" He glarred at her as he rubbed his ears, then a grin slipped on to his face as he stepped up to do the _Henge_. Naruto watched him impassively as he transformed in to an exact replica of Iruka. With a poof it was Kiba once more, who ran back to his seat. "Naruto, your next." She stepped up with a smirk and quickly did a hand sign and whispered, "_Oiroke no Jutsu._" With a poof she transformed in to an older, naked version of her female self. The moment the smoke cleared (except around her private areas) she struck a pose, winked and blew a kiss at Iruka. "Hows this Iruka-sensei?" Iruka immediately flew backwards with a bloody nose rocket, while Kiba, Shikamaru and surprisingly Shino discreatly attempted to wipe away a little dribble of blood coming from their noses. With another poof she was back to her Naruto persona. "HAHAHAHA, I so got you Iruka-sensei!" She continued to laugh until Iruka clonked her on the head. "Stop playing around, Naruto!"

Soon after Iruka ordered everyone back to there seats and started a long, boring lecture that put many to sleep. At the end of class and some yelling from Iruka to get everyone awake, he told everyone some very important news. "Tomarrow is the Genin exams everyone, so I want you to get a good nights sleep and be here on time tomorrow!" He pointedly looked in Naruto's diraction. "Now get lost, I will see you tomorrow." Everyone immediately bolted.

Naruto ran to the roof and made sure no one was around by using a chakra sweep before disappearing in a whirlwind of bright colors, nearly all the colors of the rainbow. It was a silent but colorful technique that she had created. She reappered in training ground 36, which is the least used traing grounds in konoha. She sent out another chakra sweep which is effectively just a wave of undectable chakra to search the area.

Once Naru was sure that there was no one around she dropped her _Henge_ and where Naruto once stood there was now Naru in her true female form. She stood at 4'11" which was rather short for her age, probably the shortest in her class - hell she was shorter than her own _Henge_ by atleast 2 or 3 inches. She had long silvery-blonde hair with red streaks that ended just past the curve of her butt, sun kissed skin, big ocean blue eyes that were tinted purple and were surrounded by long dark eyelashes. Her lips were slightly pouty with a rosey color to them, and her body was small and lithe, but strong. She looked like an innocent fairy-like creature, even the whisker-like scars on her cheeks added to her fae qualities. Her clothing was the exact opposite of the baggy obnoxious orange jumpsuit her _Henge_ wore, instead she wore a tight black top that showed off her considerable bust (36C) with a high neck and there was a right sleeve that flarred out from the shoulder like a traditional kimono that ended just past the tips of her fingers while there was no left sleeve. She wore a mid thigh blood red skirt with black chainmale netting shorts that reached just above her knees. On her feet were a pair of red ninja high heels. She also wore black leather fingerless gloves with a blank metal plate on the back and she had a silver band with an onyx and blood stone at the center of the swirl on her left upper arm. As for Naru's weapons she has a blood red katana in a black and grey sheath attached to her back, a black kunai holster on her right thigh, a black senboi holster on her left thigh, a black ninja pouch on her belt in the back, as well as a short sword up her right sleeve.

She stepped out in to the middle of the field and started her training. 200 push-ups, sit-ups, left-hook punches, right-hook punches, right leg kicks, left leg kicks and jumping jacks. 75 laps around the large training grounds without weights, then another 100 laps with weights. When she finished her warm ups, she started on her katas and weapons practice, then taijutsu and her jutsu arsenal. Afterwards she meditated. It may seem like a lot, but she has been doing this for nearly 7 years.

When finished she used her version of the transportation jutsu technique to get home and took a shower before climbing in to bed. After an hour of sleep she was pulled in to her mindscape and started her demonic training with the Kyuubi. An hour before she was needed to wake she was released from her mindscape to actually sleep. Her last thoughts before completely going to sleep was that the day was going to be looong.


End file.
